bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Scallions
Current = |-|Super Comics= The Scallions *'Species': Scallions *'Eye color': Black *'Eye color': Blue (Super Comic) *'First Appearance': Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *'Last Appearance': Beauty and the Beet The Scallions are a trio gang who are recurring antagonists (but sometimes anti-heroes) in VeggieTales. Bio The Scallions are a bunch of green scallions who first appeared in "Daniel and the Lion's Den" on "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?". They're known for the wisemen, milk money bandits, salesmen, and the quartet singers with Frankencelery. Physical Appearances The tall one has purple eyelids and a long nose and used to have blackener on his eyelids and wore a gold crusted belt with a red jewel. The second tall one has yellowish green nose and eyelids. The third one has a big blue nose and blue eyelids. Voice Actors *Phil Vischer (Scallion #1) *Mike Nawrocki (Scallion #2) *Mike Sage (Scallion #3; Where's God When I'm S-Scared? - The Star of Christmas) *Brian K. Roberts (Scallion #3; DVD menu of Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler onwards) Appearances *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (Daniel and the Lions Den only; debut) *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (Scallion #1 only) *Are You My Neighbor? (The Story of Flibber-o-loo only) *The Toy That Saved Christmas (Scallion #1 only) *Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! (background only) *Madame Blueberry (as the salesman) *The End of Silliness? (as the quartet singers) *LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed (Scallion #3 only) *King George and the Ducky (Scallion #1 only) *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (Scallion #1 only) *Lyle the Kindly Viking (Scallion #1 only) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (Scallion #1 only) *The Star of Christmas (Scallion #3 only) *The Ballad of Little Joe *Duke and the Great Pie War (Scallion #1 only) *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (Scallion #1 only) *Lord of the Beans (Scallion #1 only) *Bob's Vacation (Scallion #1 only) *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (Scallion #1 only) (does not speak) *Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't (Scallion #1 and #2 only) *Sweetpea Beauty *Twas The Night Before Easter *Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men (Scallion #3 only) *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (Scallion #1 only) *Beauty and the Beet (last appearance) Fun Facts *They are the first villains in the VeggieTales series. *After the series switched to Maya, Scallion One's hair stalks has been slicked back, making it more like it's combed. *None of the scallions were ever named. However, according to Phil's recent tweet, he imagines the Scallions' names being "Huey, Louie and Dewey", which is actually a reference to the characters of the same names from DuckTales, though it's unknown if it's their actual names. **In addition to that, the Scallions are unrelated from each other's families, joined together to commit criminal activities and also purposely "scrubbed their records", making their birthdays/ages unknown. This has been confirmed by Phil on Twitter. **There is also a running gag in the series (such as in the silly song "Larry's High Silk Hat") in which no one knows Scallion One's name. **In King George and the Ducky, the Tallest Scallion's name was Cedric. And in Sweetpea Beauty, his name was Eddie. **In the credits of The End of Silliness? for the silly song "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps", the closest thing we had been almost given to official names of the Scallions did not count, as Phil confirmed (or at least assumed) their actual names in said tweet. (See the image on the right.) *In several commentaries, some of the crew would often get Scallion One confused with Archibald. This is mostly due to the fact they eventually had similar voices, and also because some of Scallions roles might be similar to Archie (E.G. Madame Blueberry, King George, and Esther. In fact, Archie was going to be in Esther. Also due to the fact, Archibald took Scallion One's role in the VeggieTales Super Comics adaption of the first Minnesota Cuke story). *As the series progressed, Scallion Two's voice sounded more like Jean Claude's minus the French accent. He gained a new voice in the last episode he appeared in. *Scallion Three is the only one of the three scallions to be taken over by a different voice actor starting in 2006. *Out of the three scallions, Scallion #1 had the most appearances on VeggieTales. Gallery The Scallions/Gallery Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales characters Category:Males Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-heroes